callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Machine Gun
, a light machine gun in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] A Light Machine Gun, often abbreviated as LMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Light machine guns carry high amounts of ammo in their magazines (typically 100, but not always the case), allowing them to be fired for extended periods of time. The drawbacks of light machine guns are that they are heavy, making the player carrying them move much slower than when using other guns. Reload times are generally longer than with any other weapon group as well. Hip-fire is also very inaccurate, and it takes more time to aim down the sights than submachine guns or assault rifles, making Light Machine Guns at a disadvantage in close-quarters combat. They are best used for support and while stationary, rather than offensively. The "Overwatch" tactic involves using a Light Machine Gun from an elevated area to support teammates below. Compared to Heavy Machine Guns, Light Machine Guns do more damage but hold less ammo. In games without Heavy Machine Guns this is not the case. With the release of Modern Warfare 3, one notable thing to be said is that if one uses the Attachments Proficiency with a grip and an ACOG scope, the machine gun will remain fairly accurate in most cases, which is quite the opposite of its predecessor Modern Warfare 2, where using such a setup would result in heavy uncontrollable recoil. Additionally, going prone with LMGs in MW3 reduces recoil to minimal amounts, allowing for any LMG to fire its entire magazine while staying on target from a considerable distance. Some LMGs use magazines, these are much quicker at reloading than the other weapons in the category and allow players to maintain firing with less concern of having to find a safe location to reload. List of Light Machine Guns in the Call of Duty series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Bren 3rd person CoD.png|Bren CoD1 Weapon BAR.png|BAR Coduodp28.jpg|DP-28 (United Offensive only) CoD1 Weapon FG42.png|FG42 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' DP28 Side FH.png|DP-28 Bren Side FH.png|Bren BAR Side FH.png|BAR '' Call of Duty 2 '' Bren menu icon CoD2.png|Bren BAR CoD2.png|BAR '' Call of Duty 3 *Bren *BAR *FG42 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M249 menu icon CoD4.png|M249 SAW RPD menu icon CoD4.png|RPD M60.png|M60E4 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War'' and Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies '' BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR Type 99 menu icon WaW.png|Type 99 DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP-28 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG-42 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Codwawff BARground.png|BAR Type 99 WaWFF.png|Type 99 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' L86 LSW menu icon MW2.png|L86 LSW RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M249 SAW *MG4 Call of Duty: Black Ops Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons hk21.png|HK21 Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 Menu mp weapons stoner63a.png|Stoner63 The RPD was planned to be in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops but it was replaced by the RPK. Sounds Video:Black Ops - LMG Weapon Sounds LMG sounds ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M60 *RPD *XM22 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapon sa80 large.png|L86 LSW Weapon mg36 large.png|MG36 PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 Weapon m60e4 large.png|M60E4 The RPD and the M240 were planned to be in ''Modern Warfare 3 but were scrapped before the release of the game. However the M240 can be seen in the "No Russian" flashback in "Blood Brothers". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M249 SAW *MG4 *RPD Trivia *Light machine gun, along with shotgun, is the only weapon category to not have a weapon that appears in every ''Modern Warfare game. Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons